Alicante Special Arts Academy
by tonitonitoka
Summary: Hello Children! Clary Fray is just starting out at a new top of the line boarding school in California that her brother, Jon, already attends. She expects to be completely focused on her future, but what will she do when a certain blonde haired beauty keeps creeping onto her mind. Eventual Clace! I don't do much lemons, because let's be honest, they make me uncomfortable! :) Leggo!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Welcome

**AN: Hola children! I will be doing different POVs, but seeing as this is the opening introduction chapter, I am only starting in Clary's POV, and the next chapter I will go into Jon Jace and the other's POVs. Enjoy! -Toni**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas! All characters and junk go to the wonderful Cassandra Clare! :)**

Chapter 1

Clary's POV

My name is Clary. Yesterday was my 16th birthday which meant I was finally able to accept my combination martial arts/dancing/singing scholarship to the best boarding school in the United States, Alicante Special Arts Academy. Because my birthday is sort of in the middle of the school year, February 4th, I will be transferring into ASAA to start the second semester.

I am short, about 5 feet 2 inches and from all of the dancing and martial arts training I do, my body is toned and fit. I have a fair complexion with flaming red and curly hair, and striking green eyes. As I'm currently looking at myself in the limo's pull down makeup mirror, I study my face. I know I'm not ugly, but I know I'm not beautiful. I look at my eyes and my nose and my mouth. There is a light dusting of freckles across my nose, but my skin is blemish free looking as if it were made of porcelain. I barely wear any makeup, and that means only some lip gloss and mascara. My friend back in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, Magnus said people would notice me more if I wore at least a little makeup to make my face grab other's attention, but I never thought much about it and brushed it off every time he brought it up, and for that my over protective friend Simon was thankful. I'm starting to tear up, I am really going to miss my best friends Magnus and Simon, but I blink my eyes to prevent the tears from spilling over. I can't go to ASAA the first day looking as if I was crying because I was scared to come. No. I am going to keep my head up, and strut into the school as Magnus told me to do.

A friendly voice brings me out of my thoughts as it says, "We are about 5 minutes away from the academy!" Thank goodness I think! I have been riding in this limo for what seems like forever, and before I got into the limo I had to ride a 12 hour flight from Myrtle Beach to Sacramento. So let's just say I just might hop out of the car once we stop just to kiss the ground and thank all that is holy for allowing me to walk on solid ground again!

Oh….. Freak. The nerves are settling in now. In less than 4 minutes now, I am going to be arriving at the top boarding school in the United Stated starting fresh with no friends other than my brother Jon, short for Jonathan Christopher Fray. Now my mood starts to lighten up. I can't wait until I see my best and favoritest boy and brother in the world. I haven't seen Jon in about 6 months. I was devastated when he left South Carolina to go to a boarding school in California, leaving me without a protective and trustworthy brother at home. Magnus and Simon were the only ones who pulled me out of my slump when he left. Jon looks completely different from me, even though we have the same mom and supposedly dad. I say supposedly because I have never seen the man. But Jon, unlike me, has tan skin with pin straight hair so blonde that it is almost white, and instead of having the piercing green eyes that I have, he has dark chocolate brown eyes. Even though that combination sounds weird together, most girls including myself would say that Jon is very handsome. All kinds of girls ranging from the snobby sluts to the book nerds would stare when he walked through, but I on the other hand was completely a different story. I didn't like too much attention, so I stayed in the background mostly in school.

The voice comes again, "We are here!" OMG! My mind is racing. The limo driver opens the door and I look up to be met with the gigantic building in front of me, that I can't believe this is the school I'll be attending for the next 3 years. We are at the front of the school where I can see class buildings and dorm room buildings and a huge courtyard filled with students. I step out and fix my clothes and smooth out the wrinkles. Thanks to Magnus, my fashion sense has gotten 1000 times better than it was freshman year. Currently I am wearing silver leggings, a green top that matches my eyes that has a plunging neckline, and green high tops. It is a simple outfit today seeming as I didn't want to come into the school looking like a slut and also not as nun. So my outfit is in between, not to revealing, but showing off my figure a little.

I didn't notice I was staring at the school for long until a voice I know too well bring me out of my reverie, "YO CLARE BEAR! CLOSE YOUR MOUTH IT MIGHT CATCH FLIES!" My head snaps towards the voice and I start running full speed towards my brother not even bothering to stop when I meet him, I just jump and we both topple to the ground with my on top of him.

"JON! I missed you so much!" I kiss him on his cheek and hug his neck while we are still lying on the ground. He seems to be recuperating himself from the tackle I just gave him. While blinking his eyes and sitting up, he wraps his arms around my too and says, "Clare I missed you so much too." We sit on the ground like that for a while. Me sitting in his lap with my arms around his neck and my face in his neck with my eyes closed, and him with his arms around me pulling me against him tightly with his eyes closed as if he were to let go, I would just disappear. We are sitting like that for a while until we are snapped out of it by a cough.

I look up and see a group of kids standing up in front of us, and a few kids in the courtyard watching us also. I get up, straighten up my shirt, and help Jon up also. I try to get out of the awkwardness by saying, "Umm, Hi." Jon says, "Guys this is my sister Clary." There are a chorus of heys and Jon goes on to say, "That's Alec Isabelle Jace Maia Seb Kaelie and Aline," while gesturing to each person." I am a little shy, so I just smile and wave to everyone.

Jace and Sebastian I think are doing what I consider undressing me with their eyes, and making me a little uncomfortable. I shift behind Jon little bit while he glares at the both of them. Isabelle speaks up and says, "Awkwaarrdd! Ok, since you are new, you need to get your room key, schedule, and your luggage is already in your room thanks to the limo driver. Come on me and Maia will take you, Kaelie... Aline, I don't care what you sluts do," and she takes my hand and starts walking towards one of the buildings with Maia following. I am staring are her incredulously. How could she just disrespect her other two friends like that, but they didn't seem surprised at her rudeness to them, but what I didn't understand was why she was being so nice to me. Seeming as though she read my mind, Isabelle looks at me and says, "I'm not a bitch all the time. Those two aren't our friends; they are just a couple of Jace Jon and Seb's groupies. The blonde, Kaelie, is Jace's flavor of the week, and the dark haired Asian looking girl is Seb's." I understand now so I say," Ohhh ok, I understand now," and I smile. Now Maia speaks up and says, "Yea, you seem cool, so I am thinking we will all get along great. And seeming as thought me and Isabelle were told that we would be getting a new roommate because we were the only two in our dorm apartment when it is a three bedroom, you just might be that new roomie! I hope so this is exciting!" I say, "Oh I hope I am rooming with yal too, so I don't go in blind! It also helps that you are Jon's friends."

We walk into the building and the inside is just as amazing as the outside! We walk up to the desk and Isabelle tells the lady that I'm new and I need my room key and schedule. The lady asks, "Clarissa Fray?" I nod and grab my things saying thanks, I don't even get to look at my stuff when Isabelle and Maia snatch them and start squealing which I guess confirms their suspicions of me being their new roommate. I smile and they start talking. Maia says, "OMG! On top of you being our new roomie, you also have the same classes as all of us! We all including the guys applied for the same classes so that we could be together, and you just happened to have the same! Your schedule is Self Defense, Dance, Vocals, and Gym. This couldn't get any better! Alright let's get to the room!"

We walk out the building and it's about 10 minutes when we walk up to an apartment looking building which I am assuming is where all the dorms are. We walk up and unlock the door and walk into the dorm. It is decorated with streamers and I see food and balloons and "SURPRISE!" I jump 10 feet and scream almost having a heart attack because standing there with huge grins on their faces are the same group of kids from earlier! Isabelle and Maia must have told them I was their new roommate, unless they were acting all along, and new I was the roommate before I even got to the academy. I laugh and say, "Wow! This is great; I am already in love this place! I'll be right back, will someone point me to the nearest bathroom because from being in that limo for 3 hours, I really need to go!" Isabelle point to a hallway and says, "Go down the hallway and is the 2nd door on the right." I thank her and run to the bathroom!

Once I'm done with my business I come out of the bathroom without looking and fall on top of something. The something that I see now is a person lets out a "UH," as if I punched him in the gut and knocked the air out of him. I apologize profusely still lying on top of him, not thinking once of getting up first. The person happens to be Jace, and he is smirking at me laughing. I don't notice until now that I am straddling him, with my boobs sort of hanging out of m plunging neck shirt, with our faces very close together. I look into his eyes and they capture me. They are like liquid pools of gold and I just want to fall into them. He is staring back at me, and we both go rigid when we hear the protective angry brother voice that I missed so much, but don't think I miss now practically scream, "JACE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO CLARY?!"

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I will also have a Question of the Chapter every chapter, and today's QOTC is!**

**What state, country, and Continent are you from?!**

** Don't judge! And not much of a cliffhanger, but it's a little one. This is my first fanfic, and I am looking for a beta! I'll probably update next on Friday or Saturday January 31st or February1st!**

**Please Follow, Share, and Favorite my story, because people actually read it is when I will actually be motivated to update! **

**But Thanks for reading this and any betas interested, you know what to do and review to give your opinions and ideas, or you can just PM them if you don't want others to see them!**


	2. Chapter 2: Watch Your Back

**AN: Hola Children!**

**Hey everyone!**

**One thing I am going to say is that I don't curse like when I speak in my life. I don't say curse words really ever! So it is weird for me when I write them in this story, and my friends are reading it (Hello Hannah, Hello McKenna), but yea, so I might just not use them sometimes and replace the B word with chick or the A word with butt or something! Just Saying! **

**I also need a beta, because these things take a while to write, and I myself hate editing things. **

**I am toying with the different POVs in this chapter, so don't set me on fire if it seems kinda wonky lol, but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas. All the characters and junk go to Cassandra Clare!**

Chapter 2

Jace's POV

I am looking at what Jon described as his _little_ sister, and let's just say there ain't nothing _little_ about this beautiful girl stepping of the limo right now. What…What the Heck! Did I just say this girl was beautiful? Jon yells for her to stop gawking at the school and when she sees him she literally tackles him and they sit on the ground in a tight embrace for what feels like forever. While watching them I feel a pang in my chest, and I intentionally cough to break them up. Was that jealousy I felt? no..No..NO, Jace Wayland does NOT get jealous of something as small as a girl! Alright get your head together Jace. They stand up and Jon introduces her to each one of us before Iz and Maia run off with her.

We now have to go wait at the girl's apartment because Jon made sure that Clary would be rooming with Iz and Maia because they were the only two girls we trusted not to be total skunk bags. When we get to their apartment, we set up food and streamers and I hear Kaelie's conversation with Aline, "I saw Jacey looking at Cecily or whatever her name is. She better not be thinking of trying to take my Jace away." I shake my head and wake in the opposite direction. Why am I still with her?! She is psychotic! But whatever! I shrug it off because I don't have the energy right now. I will break up with her later.

I hear Izzy's squealing on the other side of the door. That must be the girls getting back! We all get into position standing in a group in front of the door, and when it opens we all scream, "SURPRISE," giving Clary the fright of her life. For a millisecond, she looks like a deer in headlights; it was so cute and adorable. OK Jace! That's it! You seriously need to get laid because you can't go around calling girls beautiful and cute! It is just not going to work! While I'm having my mental screaming match Clary walks out of the room towards the bathroom. Once she leaves the room, everyone, including me, burst out laughing talking about how surprised she was.

I then remember my hat that Izzy borrowed. I ask her about it and she replies with, "Go get it off of my bed post!" On the way there, something falls on top of me, or now I notice it isn't something, it is someone. We both tumble to the floor with me letting out a loud, "OOF," getting the air knocked out of me. I look up and see that it is Clary, and she is apologizing over and over frantically while still sitting on top of me. I notice now that she I straddling me and she doesn't even know it. I chuckle and smirk up at her. When our eyes meet, I am caught in the most alluring emerald green eyes I have ever seen. We are both staring at each other with so much intensity I feel as if I am going to catch on fire any second, but we both go straight as a board when we hear a voice I know, but have never heard so angry before pretty much scream, "JACE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO CLARY?!" We both look up and see an angry Jon with everyone behind him. We for some reason have still not moved from the position we were in. We are just staring up at Jon with equally frightened expressions. Jon stalks over to us and rips Clary off the top of me. He then grabs me by my shirt collar and I tense waiting for the blow. Clary is screaming at Jon to wait and let her explain. "Jon! I swear I was coming out of the bathroom without looking and he was walking by and I fell on top of him. I had just looked up when you came and saw us! Please! Don't hurt him because it was all a big misunderstanding!" Jon looks back at me and growls, "Is that true?" I nod frantically. He lets me go, none to gently because my back hits the floor with a loud thump. Clary runs over to me. She helps me up and smiles at me apologetically and I tell her it's ok. Izzy breaks the silence with, "Awkwaarrdd!" You can leave it to Izzy to completely shift attention from something to her. She says, "Let's play truth or dare."

We all agree, except Jon who says that he is tired and wanted to go back to the dorm. The game goes by rather uneventfully. Everyone has clothes on, and everyone has no problem answering the truth questions. That is, until Seb is dared to kiss Clary. Usually you ask the person who you are supposed to kiss if they were ok with it, and if not you suffer the consequences of not taking a dare. Clary told Seb that she didn't feel comfortable with it, but Seb being the ass he is walked over to Clary and kissed her anyway and held her there for 3 seconds. When he let her go, Clary slaps him telling him that he kissed like a fish and that he will never touch her again because next time she won't be so nice. Everyone is dying of laughter! We are all rolling on the floor with an angry Seb and Clary just sitting up glaring at each other. After that we all just decide to call it a night and go back to the dorms to get some sleep for the 1st day of second semester classes.

When I fall asleep, the last thought on my mind are those piercing emerald green eyes.

Seb's POV

How can this girl walk up in here and diss me like that! I know I don't kiss like a fish! I'm a great kisser! It would have helped if she actually kissed me back. All I'm saying is no one humiliates me like that, but I know one thing, Clary you better watch your back.

Clary POV

I wake up to Isabelle and Maia screaming. I hop out of bed and just stop my fist as it is about to punch Isabelle's face. I apologize and say, "Isabelle…Maia, I'm so sorry, but just don't wake me up by scaring me because you will most likely get punched or kicked. Isabelle says, "It is ok! We didn't know you were a fighter. But do me a favor and call me Iz or Izzy from now on. I have determined that you are my friend and you are allowed to call me what my friends call me." I nod and they drag me out of the room and tell me to take a shower and they will have clothes set out for me. I have a bad feeling about this, but I do as they say. When I am done I look on the bathroom counter, and there is an outfit that looks nothing like what I would normally wear. I put it on and see that Maia and Izzy have hooked me up with a white bubble skirt with a green camisole top that matched my eyes with silver gladiator sandals and a silver head band. I put it all on and observe myself in the mirror. I look pretty good, well done Izzy and Maia. I walk out and I am immediately pulled into Izzy's room and all type of brushes start to attack my face. Then a few minutes later I feel a curling iron in my hair. Then Maia says, "We are done girl. Go look at yourself." I walk over to Izzy's full body length mirror and my jaw drops. Who is this girl staring back at me in the mirror? This girl has smoky green eyes and soft waves framing her face. This girl looks beautiful, and I notice this girl is me. The girls made me feel beautiful and I run to them and give them both hugs and thank them. I can't believe it, and I am so lucky to have Izzy and Maia to do this for me so I can make a good impression. We all walk out of the dorm towards the courtyard where we will meet the other before school goes in.

Jace's POV

I see this girl strutting towards us with Izzy and Maia. She looks exactly like Clary…. Wait she is Clary. What did they do to Clary! I am just staring at her incredulously. She looks great without makeup. I finally get to look at what she is wearing. She is wearing a shirt that makes her legs look amazing with a tight camisole top that shows off what she has, but not in a slutty way like Kaelie and Aline. Why does this girl keep grabbing my attention whenever she is around without even trying? It is starting to get to me. I think there may be something wrong with me because I have never felt this way before, but like all other times, I shrug it off and say it doesn't matter.

Kaelie's POV

When Callie I think her name is walks up to us in the courtyard, I feel like punching that smile right off of her face. Who does she think she is! If she thinks she can take Jacey away from me, she has another thing coming! I know! Me and Aline will teach her a lesson in self-defense class.

Clary POV

We start walking to self-defense class, and I am pretty much bouncing on my feet in anticipation. After we change into the school's self-defense clothes, we go back out to the room and the teacher Mr. Starkweather teaches everyone a few basic moves and pulls two names out of a hat to fight each other in front of the class. The whole class I haven't been doing everything to my best because I didn't want to make others who have never taken self-defense classes to feel bad. I also like to be looked at as the underdog once I get to show everyone what I can really do.

Kaelie POV

Yay! I get to beat the crap out of this boyfriend stealer. If she gets the upper hand in the fight at any time, I will just call Aline to help me. So either way she can't win! This is going to be too much fun! Trash talk? I think yes!

Jace POV

I know Kaelie saw me staring at Clary, and by the way she is evilly smiling right now, I am scared she might be planning something. I am scared for Clary right now. Kaelie is crazy! I know one thing though. I am dumping her right after this class!

Jon POV

I see what Clary is doing. She is acting as if she is weaker, but I know better than that. If she wanted, she could kick my ass in less than 10 seconds without even breaking a sweat and that is saying something. I have never been beaten in a fight before….unless it was a fight up against Clary. Kaelie be careful, and Clary please go easy on her.

Clary POV

I am so ready to show people what I can do. I will go easy on her of course and not hurt her besides maybe a few bruises, but I will make sure I still win. My previous thoughts vanish once Kaelie gets into my face and says loud enough for everyone to hear, "Hope you're ready bitch because I'm about to beat your tail.** (AN: HAHA beat your tail?... Whatever) **I know you want Jace, but he's mine," and she pushes me. I am known to have a short temper, especially when it comes to egotistical chicks like Kaelie. I'm trying to keep calm, but if she says one more word to me I am going to punch her lights out. Mr. Starkweather goes, "OK girls, I want a clean fight. THREE TWO ONE." He pauses and Kaelie says, "Stay away from Jace Chloe unless you want a repay of what is about to happen. Starkweather yells, "GO," and I lunge at Kaelie and punch her in the face. I hop back waiting for her to come back at me. Her nose is bleeding and screaming. Aline gets up and comes behind me trying to kick me while Kaelie tries to punch me. I turn so that one of them is on each of my sides, then I drop into sort of a push up position, but instead of putting both my feet on the ground, I propel my legs forwards and outwards so that I am in a split and swing both my legs to sweep their feet from under them. They both fall onto their backs and I punch them each with one of my fists at the same time and pin them by still sitting on a split with my legs across their chests and each one of my hands holding both of their s about their heads. They are both bloody and bruised, and I don't have a single scratch.

I look up to see that the whole class is watching me with their mouths hanging open. I feel so bad. I acted out of anger; I get off of Kaelie and Aline and look down in shame. I apologize saying, "I am so sorry, that wasn't acceptable and I had no right to lose control of my temper like that." Jace is the only one who speaks, "It isn't your fault Clary. They provoked you, and on top of that, they tried to jump you which isn't what I call a clean and fair fight." His comment doesn't make me feel any better. At that time the bell rings and I run out into the hallway to get as far away as possible.

Jace POV

Dannngg! Clary is super badass! She beat up two chicks at the same damn time. After I tell Clary it wasn't her fault that she beat up Kaelie and Aline, the bell rings and she runs out not allowing me to say anything else. I walk over to where Kaelie is lying down on the ground and say, "Kaelie we are done, and I can't believe I was ever interested in you." I walk away from her with her screaming at me, "Jacey! Come back! I'll do anything! Just stay with me!" That is just pathetic. I roll my eyes; I don't respect girls who don't even have the dignity or respect for themselves.

Kaelie POV

Walking to the infirmary I am thinking about what just happened. I can't believe she humiliated me and Aline like that just now. OMG my face hurts so badly. What is wrong with her, and on top of that she got Jacey to break up with me! I know one thing, Cammie better watch her back!

Clary POV

Ok, now that I have cleared my mind a little I start walking to my dance class. I see everyone in our little social group but Aline and Kaelie aren't there. I walk up to everyone and say that I was sorry, but everyone was laughing hysterically saying that those two got what they deserved and that karma was a bitch. I was so relieved that they were still going to be my friends.

Today in Mr. Ravenclaw's class, we learned the salsa, and my partner happened to be Jace. Once we learned it, Mr. Ravenclaw asked me and Jace to go up front and dance in front of everyone so they could see how to properly dance the salsa. We go through the dance and at the end Jace unexpectedly lifts me above his head and we spin in a circle, and just when the music ends, he brings my face down so that our lips brush against each other's. Even though it was a simple peck on the lips, my heart is pounding loudly and I hope he can't feel it. I remember feeling as if there was a firework show going on in my brain. Everyone applauded us, and when we sat down I turned to Jace smiling at him and whispered, "Jace, that was amazing! The lift and kiss at the end was just enough to send the dance over the edge. Thanks!" Is it me or does Jace look a little disappointed after I said that? Well whatever…

Jace POV

When I brought Clary down for the kiss I felt fireworks. Is that too cheesy? I don't care, but it was just amazing. I know there is something very special about Clary now, because with most of the girls I've kissed, I have never experienced anything like this. When we go sit back down, Clary turns to me smiling and whispers, "Jace that was amazing! The lift and kiss at the end was just enough to send the dance over the edge. Thanks!" My heart drops a little. She thinks I put that kiss and in there as a prop, as something to enhance the dance. She doesn't feel the same way about me? I don't understand. Most girls would be about to faint from my kiss right now, but not Clary, which again proves to me that she is definitely not like most girls. I need to find a way to get her to notice my feelings for her without coming on too strong or creeping her out.

Jon POV

Clary is incredible, I know. She is great in all of our classes. One thing in particular that I keep thinking about is the way she and Jace were dancing. It was as if they were a madly in love couple showcasing their feeling for each other. I saw, and I know everyone else saw the looks in their eyes. Oh brother! I was going to have to have the talk with my best friend.*face palm*

Clary POV

Time for vocals! I walk into Mrs. Nightshade's classroom with the others. I find my seat beside Jon, and Mrs. Nightshade calls me up to the front of the classroom to introduce myself and sing a song. "My name is Clary Fray, I am from Myrtle Beach South Carolina, and I will be singing for you Neon Lights." I sing the song and I get a standing ovation. I walk back to my seat where Jon tells me that he is so proud of me. The rest of the period is pretty unexciting so we leave vocals and go to lunch then go to gym. In gym, the sport of the day is volleyball, and I am happy because I am pretty good at it.

Seb POV

We are in gym now, and I am still fuming about the whole Clary thing. I just need a way to get her back. The sport of the day is volleyball and that great because then I can vent some of my anger. I get into the position as a server and I wham the ball full speed towards Clary's face. She turns around as if she is going to let it hit her back instead of face, but instead of standing there she jumps backwards in a backflip motion kicking her legs out to send the ball flying right back at me head. I don't have time to react and I fall to the floor clutching my stinging face. She runs over to me and starts apologizing profusely saying that what she did was out of instinct and not intentional. I don't want to hear all of that so I storm out of the gym and in the hallway I come across Kaelie and Aline talking about how they are going to get Clary back.

This is just what I need. We can team up against Clary and show her not to cross us ever again or even better, not to cross _me_ ever again. Everything was fine until she came here, so I let Kaelie and Aline in on my thinking. They agree 100 percent. Hahaha, Clary won't know what hit her.

Clary POV

I feel so bad about whamming Seb like that. I didn't mean to send the ball back with so much force; I only meant to protect my face because I could have sworn that he was aiming right at my face. I don't know what his problem is, and I seriously think there is something unstable and weird about him! Wow it's only my second day here at this school and I've already made 3 enemies. Way to go Clary!

I know I just need a shower to clear my mind. I grab my toiletries then head to the guest bathroom because my person bathroom in my room isn't set up yet. They come in tomorrow to put in lights and hook it up with new mirrors and everything.

I walk into the hallway and I quickly go to the bathroom because there is something eerily silent about the dorm right now. It's creepy. Once the steaming water hits my skin, all of my previous thoughts vanish. I am just enjoying the shower when the lights shut off in the bathroom. What the heck? I shut off the water and turn the lights back on to see that I forgot my clothes, but my towel there. I hear the door to the dorm apartment close. Ok, so just my luck that someone comes home just as I'm about to walk out of the bathroom with only a towel on! I know it must be only one of the girls now, but that doesn't keep the scared and embarrassed feeling in my chest from appearing. I wrap the towel around me and I cautiously peek out into the hallway and see that my bedroom door is still open. I will just run into my room and shut the door.

I slowly step out into the hallway then bolt to my room and slam the door behind me. My heart is beating so fast right now, because I could have been in a pretty embarrassing situation back there. I stay like that for a while catching my breath, with my forehead on the door and my eyes closed. When I finally get my bearings back, I open my eyes and turn around to let out the most bloodcurdling scream mankind has ever witnessed.

**Please Review! Question of the Chapter is: What is your favorite animal?**

**I need ideas, because honestly I am not sure where I am going with this! I have an idea, but I just wanted to see if you had any. **

**Please Follow, Share, and Favorite my story, because people actually read it is when I will actually be motivated to update! **

**But Thanks for reading this and any betas interested, you know what to do and review to give your opinions and ideas, or you can just PM them if you don't want others to see them! **


	3. Chapter 3: Rant Book

**AN: Hola Children! I hope you like this story so far, just tell me if you have ideas or you wish I would have done something differently.**

**Thanks to my followers! I'm glad that you 19 have deemed my story worthy of a follow, and I'm going to give those 19 a shout out!**

**1soccerlover11, 4everclacefan, 2017katze, 191838, Adamglambertlover, Cheyenne1435, GreenChinaTea, Kirstenellie, Kumi209, Lilietje99, UltimiteBookWormKat, eileenaileen, fawn16, gottalovetheboywiththebread, kennamarch18 (also best friend), kldnjrt, qwutje, somethingigotnoideabout, and last but not least winter958! Thank yal!**

**I want also give a shout out to okayitswayland for giving me a review that made my day! I laughed so hard when I read it!**

**But I want to especially dedicate this chapter to **_**191838**_**, she/he (I didn't ask gender sorry) gave me a few ideas for this chapter! Thank you!**

**Now on with the story children!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas! Characters and stuff go to Cassie Clare!**

Chapter 3:

Clary POV

_Recap: When I finally get my bearings back, I open my eyes and turn around to let out the most bloodcurdling scream mankind has ever witnessed._

Standing less than 5 feet away from me with a smirk on his face is Sebastian. "WHAT THE FREAK!" All he does is let out a low chuckle. Who the heck does he think he is? What is he doing in my room? How did he get into our dorm? Why is he smiling at me like that? All of these questions are racing through my mind 1000 mph, while clutching my towel to my body and trying to bring my heart rate down.

"Seb?! What are you doing in my room? You nearly gave me a freaking heart attack!" He continues looking at me, but starts slowing stalking up to me. He closes the distance between us. Now we are so close that it's me pressed with my back against the door, and him less than a foot from me. We are almost even breathing the same air. There is no doubt in my mind that he can feel my harsh breaths against his chest and hear the rapid thumping of my heart. He looks down at me with an expression of complete complacency. The he finally speaks, "Consider this your warning Clary. You need to know your place in our little social hierarchy. Don't even think about ever crossing or humiliating me again." His voice is calm but has a menacing undertone to it that makes me shudder. I think about hitting him. I could most likely take on Seb in a fight, but all I have on is a towel right now! If I tried to throw a punch or kick him my towel would fall off leaving me completely exposed to this lunatic. Oh, he is still talking, and I should probably be listening to him right now. "Just know that if you pull a stunt like today or yesterday and you will be sorry." I am staring at him incredulously, "Are you out of your mind! I apologized to you today because that was an accident, and yesterday when you kissed me you deserved that because you forced it on me without me consent! But seriously? You came into _my_ room to try and scare me into giving you some respect that you don't even deserve?! You know what? You _can't_ threaten me, and you _won't_ threaten me, so you can fuck off!" By the end of my angry outburst I am red with an angry flush and poised on my tip toes with my face inches away from his. It seems that I forgot that I am practically naked in front of this psychopath in my room. All he is doing is staring at me as if this is some sort of stare down competition, I move out of the way of the door and yell, "GET OUT!" He opens the door, smiles at me, and then saunters out of my room slowly. I slam the door loudly behind him.

I am so pissed off right now. I grab a pair of shorts and a tank top then put my hair up into a messy bun. He seriously thinks he has some sort of authority over me. Is it because I'm a girl, or I am new? With all these pent of emotions swirling around right now, I conclude that this experience is worthy enough to go into the rant book. My rant book is where I spill everything I feel when I go through an experience that makes me feel a strong emotion whether it is anger, sadness, or nervousness.

The last thing I wrote in there was about switching to this school, and I remember the first thing I ever wrote in there is when my mother told me about my father. I wrote about how it was crazy that he didn't even know about me and my mom was stupid to not even give me and Jon a chance to have a relationship of any kind with our father. I wrote his name and what my mom said his job was and everything, but enough of thinking about my dad because it will just make me angry all over again.

I walk over to my suitcase and look in it. It's empty. Hmm… Oh! I forgot Izzy and Maia searched all of my things this morning to pick out my killer ensemble that was a collaboration of our wardrobes. I pick up my phone and text Maia.

Me: Hey Maia, It's Clary! Did you see a notebook that had Private Rant Book on the front this morning when yal were going through my things?

Maia: He girly! And yes we saw it and we figured you wouldn't want us reading it so I put it on your nightstand.

Me: It's not there

Maia: Oh, I'm sorry, well I don't know where it is hun.

Me: It's fine Maia

Oh man! Where is my rant book! I put a lot of stuff about me and my life in there! Seb! He has my book! I know it! Oh no! He is probably going to use it as leverage against me or something.

Seb POV

Haha! Piece of cake! She was so focused on keeping her towel on that she didn't notice my hand behind my back hiding her diary, or rant book whatever. As I'm walking out of their dorm I see that she has some pretty juicy stuff in here. Whoa! She has a father that is a criminal/mobster/billionaire and she has never talked to him or met him before?! His name is Valentine Morgenstern, hmmm…where have I heard that name before? Waait a minute. Wasn't he that guy we saw on the news a while back accused of killing hundreds of people over the course of 5 years for knowing too much about his illegal businesses, but they couldn't find enough evidence on him to put him away for good. I also remember that within the same week, the accusers in that case were coincidentally in a freak car accident that rendered them dead, so he definitely has a lot of power. I contacted him one time to maybe get into the business and I met with him. He radiated power and hostility. I was right there when he killed someone he was talking to for not telling him that he had a wrinkle in his suit. I was surprised he didn't kill me, but he said he liked me because I reminded him of himself. He allowed me to leave but he said for me to come back and work for him whenever I graduate high school if I wanted, but that I couldn't work for him until I was an adult. I can't believe I almost forgot about that deal. Maybe the girls and I have to arrange a little meeting between the Clary and Valentine. Hopefully Valentine will be less than pleased that Clary's mom kept this bit of information from him and they go into hiding or something. I really don't care what happens to Clary, so I will just tip Valentine off about his unknown child, and let the whole situation spiral out of control from there. I smile to myself when I feel the rush of adrenaline and excitement that I get whenever I come up with a new sinister plan. I warned her, but she didn't want to listen. I'm sure that once I tell this bit of information to Valentine that he will absolutely flip, and I can't wait for the chaos to start.

Clary POV

I am so angry and worked up that I am reduced to tears. I just sit on my bed with my head down and back facing the door and cry. I don't even notice that my door opens, I didn't notice that my bed dipped from the weight of another body, I didn't notice the strong arms wrapping around me and laying me down on my side, and I definitely didn't notice the person cuddling me in a spooning position and holding me while I cried.

(A couple hours later)

I wake up and I am startled by the arms around me. I tense, take in everything that is going on right now. I feel a warm body pressed up against the while backside of my body. I hear the person's rhythmic breathing, and I smell the most intoxicating cologne. For a second I think that it is Jon because this person has the same build as Jon, but I specifically remember Jon's scent being calming to me and not making me want to pounce on him. I slowly spin in the person's arms so that I am facing them and what I see makes my breath catch.

It's Jace! What is he doing in my room and more important, what is he doing in my bed cuddling me. Is it me, or do people at this school always come into your bedroom without permission? I start to get flashbacks of last night. I remember crying because Seb stole my rant book with my innermost emotions, then feeling as if someone was holding me while I cried. That was Jace!?

As I am staring at him while he sleeps I can't help but notice how beautiful he is. Without the smirk that I love and hate so much, he looks so innocent and pure. I can't help myself when I lift up my hands and caress the side of his face. He body jolts and he opens his eyes and looks right at me. He smiles a genuine smile and I marvel at his perfect pearly white teeth. He says, "Good evening sleeping beauty." I just smile and ask him what he is doing in my room. He answers with, "Yesterday I came here to ask you out on a date, but you were crying so I just held you while you cried and fell asleep also." I look at the clock beside my bed; it is 12:00 am. "Wow, it is super late, but I will probably not be able to go back to sleep because I just slept for about seven hours." Jace looks surprised and laughs, "Yea it's pretty late, I wonder why Izzy or Maia hasn't discovered us and woke us up demanding answers. And I have already slept in the same bed as you Red, that is super scandalous. We haven't even had a date yet," he says that last part wiggling his eyebrows. I slap his chest and laugh, "You have a lame way of asking me out on a date, but my answer is yes." His smile becomes so wide that it hurts my cheeks to look at it, I continue on to say, "Alright, since it looks like we both aren't going to sleep anytime soon, you wanna hang out?" He responds with, "Why yes Red, there isn't anything I would rather do on a school night at midnight."

**AN: Review Please! Thank you for reading and my Question of the Chapter (QOTC) is What is your favorite book series?**

**Thank you again for reading this! Um, I am still looking for a beta reader, so if you are out there and you wouldn't mind being a beta for this story, then you know how to contact me through PM inbox! Alright have a great day children!**


	4. Chapter 4: Is This Love?

**AN: Hola Children! Sorry for not updating in two weeks! Quite frankly, I have no excuses for the first week, but I do have a reason I couldn't update the past few days when I was planning to. Ok, school was cancelled for two days due to weather conditions, but just my luck, my house was one of the houses who got hit by a power outage due to trees falling on lines and everything, so I didn't get my power back until yesterday meaning I was out of lights AND Wi-Fi for a few days. :/ So after all that unnecessary explaining here we go and off to the story children!**

**Oh also! If any of you ever wonder why I call you children even though most of you may very well be older than me, I say the word children all the time. It is a way I address people most of the time lol. I also say Hola instead of hello or hey because that is also a different way I speak. I know I'm a bit different or you may say weird haha but whatever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and junk, but I do own my ideas and stuff!**

Chapter 4

Jon POV

I sit in the dorm and wait for Jace to come back because I need to talk with him about Clary. Ok, more like act intimidating and threaten to kick his butt if he hurts my little Clare Bear.

I look up when I hear the door knob jiggling, so that means he's here! The door eases open to Jace. He hasn't noticed me sitting right in front of him yet. I study his face and he seems to be deep in thought with his eyes downcast and his brows furrowed in confusion. I bring him out of his little world with, "Jace?" His head snaps up suddenly and he looks at me in question. "Hey man. Tell me the truth straight up, and be A1 with me. Do you have feeling for my little sister?" I can tell I surprised him with this question because his eyebrows have now lifted up and his mouth is slightly open. He stutters a little bit and says a little too excitedly, "We-Well... NO! No nooo, I do not like Clary dude! Haha, Yea! That was a good one man!" I look at him with a 'you've got to be kidding me look'. His face drops, "Ok man. I think now is the first time I'm going to admit it to anyone, including myself. I do like Clary and it scares me a little bit. I have never had feelings this strongly for anyone, and they aren't just lust. I want to get to know her on all levels, so I am treading on some pretty unknown territory right now and I am so sorry. When you hit me, please try not to hit the money maker k," he says the last part gesturing to his face. He looks so conflicted that I feel for him. I have never seen Jace like this before. He is usually the sarcastic and arrogant ass that even though he is annoying, we love to be around. As I'm looking at him now I see someone a lot younger than Jace. This person has sad eyes and is standing open to me prepared for a hit that will never come.

I can't go about this the way I was originally going to. Just looking at him, I know these feelings that Jace says he has for Clary are 100 percent genuine. I just walk over to him and hug him patting him on the back. Smiling at him I say, "It is ok man. I'm not going to hit you. I will admit that was what I was going to originally going to do, but once I saw you I knew I couldn't because you are in love." Jace looks back at me with a surprised and even more confused look and says, "Jon, I always had suspicions, but I was too scared to ask you. Are you gay?" By the end of the question he is hysterically laughing. I shove him away from me mumbling, "You try to be heartfelt for two seconds and it is apparently Brokeback Mountain all over again." After that, Jace is on the floor kicking his feet in the air. Storming out of the room I yell, "Whatever man!"

Jace POV

Whew! I haven't had a laugh like that in forever! My perfectly sculpted abs are a little sore after the laughing assault. Mental note to myself: inspect the prized body later.

Alright! Now that I know Jon is ok with me possibly being with Clary, I can go and ask her out! I am almost giddy with excitement to seeing her, and this feeling is also weird because I have never been excited to see a girl. It is always the girl who can't wait to see me, but now I am starting to get used to it because this same feeling is there in my gut every time my eyes land on Clary or I sense her presence. Walking up to their door I knock, but no one answers so I let myself in. No one seems to be in the dorm but I hear light sniffling coming from Clary' door.

I slowly walk up to Clary's door and ease it open to reveal a broken looking Clary. She has her back is to the door, her head is down, and she is softly crying. I start walking towards her. I don't know what I'm doing, but my body seems to know what my brain doesn't. She doesn't even notice that I am in her room still. I sit on the bed and wrap my arms around Clary lying back so that I am in the spooning position with her. I believe this is the first time that I have laid in bed with a girl, especially one as hot as Clary, without sexual intentions. I lay there with her until I hear her soft hiccups stop and her breathing slow down and steady. She is sleep. I take this time to study her. I can't see her face, so I breathe in her strawberry shampoo and bury my face into her fiery red and super soft hair.

Do I love Clary? Is this what lovers do? I am a full grown man and I will admit to watching a few chick flicks. In those movies, the guy always holds the girl while she is crying to comfort her. Isn't that what I was doing just a second ago? But I don't even think she noticed exactly who I was or that there was anyone there because she was crying and she didn't look at me once. I think about how right this feels, with me holding Clary like this, and then I think about beautiful emerald green eyes and fiery red hair until darkness surrounds me.

(A couple hours later)

I feel something stir in my arms. Motherfreaker! I swear if this is Kaelie breaking into my room again I am going to flip shit! Wait… the scent of strawberry invades my nose and memories of last night flood my mind. I slept with Clary! Well only slept, but still I slept with Clary! I jolt when I feel a tiny hand lightly stroke my face. I smile and open my eyes to see Clary staring up at me, "Good evening sleeping beauty." She smiles back and asks what I am doing in her room. I then explain to her my plans of asking her out and how things played out from there. She looks at the clock and says, "Wow, it is super late, but I will probably not be able to go back to sleep because I just slept for about seven hours." Whoa I wasn't expecting it to be that late! I forgot that I came over here around 4 pm, so when we fell asleep super early and now we can't go back to sleep probably. I reply with a sarcastic remark, "Yea it's pretty late, I wonder why Izzy or Maia hasn't discovered us and woke us up demanding answers. And on top of that, I have already slept in the same bed as you Red. That is super scandalous. We haven't even had a date yet," I say the last part wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. She giggles hitting me on the chest and says, "You have a lame way of asking me out on a date, but my answer is yes." I am so over joyed right now that a huge smile is instantly on my face. She then adds on to my happiness with, "Alright, since it looks like we both aren't going to sleep anytime soon, you wanna hang out?" And I respond with, "Why yes Red, there isn't anything I would rather do on a school night at midnight."

Clary POV

_Recap:__ His smile becomes so wide that it hurts my cheeks to look at it, I continue on to say, "Alright, since it looks like we both aren't going to sleep anytime soon, you wanna hang out?" He responds with, "Why yes Red, there isn't anything I would rather do on a school night at midnight."_

I reluctantly get out of his arms and stand up. The warmth I felt when his arms around me are gone and now I am a little chilly. I look at him and he is wearing jeans and a black tight fitting t-shirt. That couldn't have been comfortable. I know I have a pair of shorts of Jon's that I stole before he left with me, and I can fit him in one of my flowy crop tops that I sometimes sleep in. This is hangout/sleepover is going to be too much fun!

I find the shorts and one of my biggest tops and give it to him. He looks at the shorts and says thanks, but when he sees the pink shirt underneath the shorts, he looks at me questionably. I say, "Being in those jeans can't be too comfortable." He laughs and says alright and goes to change in the bathroom. What I see come out makes me fall off the bed in laughter. I grab my phone and snap a picture of Jace in my tight crop top that stops right under where his 6 pack starts. He lifts his arms up from his sides as if asking 'what' and the shirt rips up the sides. I collapse back onto the floor in a fit of giggles so intense that I believe after this is over I will have a fresh 6 pack of abs. He drops his hands back down to the hem of the shirt and rips it off over his head mumbling something about a stupid pink t shirt.

I stop laughing when I notice how gorgeous his body is. He has a body to match his face and right now I am a bit envious. I just want to…

"Oookaaye," I say shaking the thoughts out of my head, "Now that we are both comfortable let's get some popcorn and put a movie in?" He nods his head in agreement and we walk out of my bedroom to the dorm apartment's living room. I put in 21 Jump Street and go to the kitchen to pop some popcorn. When I come back I see Jace has made himself comfortable on one of the couches. He is lying down with his hands behind his head. I walk over to him and lay back to chest with him on the couch and his arms come around me. We watch the movie for a while, and then we start to talk to each other about any and everything pretty much ignoring the movie. The movie goes off and I spin in his arms to face him. It is probably around 2 in the morning now.

He looks at me and says tell me about yourself. For some reason I feel like I can tell Jace anything, so I do. I tell him everything. I tell him my whole life story including the part about Valentine. I then tell him about my feelings coming to this school and about my experiences at this school including the one with me being in only a towel in front of Sebastian. At that part he looks kind of angry, but I tell him everything… again let me emphasize that, I told him _everything_. Everything I have never told anyone else and he sat there and listened to me the whole time. I say, "Now that you know my whole life story, do you still like me?" He stares at me with such raw emotion in his molten gold eyes and finally speaks, "Now that I know your whole life story Clary, I like you that much more."

In that moment we kiss. I have never kissed someone and felt so many emotions packed into that one simple kiss. **(AN: I really don't want to go into detail. If you read the description of this story you would know that these situations make me uncomfortable. But I promise that every time something like this happens in the story, I won't leave you hanging like this. I will do something to at least get the emotions of the moment and everything across, but just not this time. Sorry.) **I pull back and bury my face into his chest. And I feel his face in my hair.

Do I love Jace? Is this what lovers do? I know from watching plenty chick flicks, the guy and the girl sleep in each other's arms just to be in the comfort of each other without sexual intentions on their minds. It is just them against the world. Is this what we are doing and feeling right now? I just breathe in his masculine scent that all I can describe as is sunshine in a bottle and darkness soon surrounds me again.

**AN: Alright thanks for reading! Review!**

**Question of the Chapter is: ****What would you like Jace and Clary to do on their first date?**


	5. Chapter 5: Tryouts

**AN: Hola Children! **

**First off I want to apologize again for my sucky updating. I don't know, it's just been a rollercoaster with this one class I have that gives too much work and it gives too many quizzes and tests and I have practices for track and field and I am just a mess right now lol! So anyway I'm back and I can't make any promises but I think I may be able to start updating once a week at least if not more just because I kind of forgot about this and now that I think I can free up some time, I can get around to it.**

**I know this is the longest author's announcement in the history of them, but I want to share something funny that happened in my life the other day ok? So one of my friends has this creepy guy who is annoying and keeps trying to talk to her and her sort of sister, sooo the other day when he asked her opinion of him she started with saying he was nice and sexy then when he said um hmm as if telling her to keep giving him compliments, she goes, "And you are a major asshat so I would like it if you left me the hell alone!" He was totally flabbergasted and I literally died in laughter lol! But now that I am done telling a story from my life that I thought was funny, we can get on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mediocre ideas!**

Chapter 5: Tryouts

Clary POV

I wake up to Isabelle screaming, "Wake up before I dump a bucket of ice water over the both of you!" I feel my pillow groan and move and I begin to grumble a no when I catch something she said that was off. She said the both of you? It isn't until then that I notice that what I am laying on isn't my pillow, but they are warm arms that I am enclosed in. All of the events from last night and this morning rush back to me. I think I am in love with… All of my thinking is cut off when I feel freezing cold ice water being dumped over my face. Me and 'My Pillow' jump up and screech at the exactly same time, "IZZY! WHAT THE FREAK!" She just chuckles and says, "I told you the consequences of not getting up when I asked you to. Now, Jace get out so we can get ready for school. You need to go get ready anyway." Jace just glares at Izzy before letting himself out.

Izzy then turn to me and says, "You can explain later, but now we need to get ready and I will tell you what I have planned for you today." With Izzy you learn sooner or later that you just need to do as she says when she says it, so I oblige by brushing my teeth and getting in the shower. When I come out of the bathroom in my towel it is the same as yesterday, except without Maia, my clothes and accessories are laid out for me. I wonder where she is. I dress and just like yesterday my face is attacked by Izzy and her many makeup brushes and do-das. I don't even complain because I am just playing back my time spent with Jace. I am going out with Jace Herondale! Under his hard and arrogant exterior, he is really a great person to be around and I think I might be falling for him.

When we leave out of the dorm apartment and arrive at the courtyard before school takes in, my eyes are immediately drawn to Jace and his beautiful smile. It isn't his usual arrogant smirk, but a genuine smile and I can't fight the smile that finds its way onto my own face. I don't even notice that Izzy is talking until she snaps in front of my face and calls my name. "Sorry Izzy, I was kind of zoned out for a minute there." She sighs and continues to repeat what she must have been saying earlier to me, "Whatever it's fine. So as I was saying before I was so rudely ignored is that you will be trying out for the cheerleading squad! Even though we already have our 2013-2014 squad, we really need a flyer with your body and flexibility. You will tumble, do a cheer that we teach you there, freestyle to a hip hop song during the tryout, and it starts 10 minutes after school ends in the gym. So be there and don't be late or my credibility will plummet and I will kill you" I just stand there for a minute with my mouth hanging open trying to grasp at all the information she just dumped on me, "Izzy! What are you doing! I am not a cheerleader type of person! What have you done?!" She chuckles and just gives me a, "Whatever! Be there, and Clary, I will warm you that Kaelie and Aline are on the squad also, but that is the reason I need you there! You will be there to make sure I keep my sanity! Last year I nearly lost it when she decided to take her bitchiness a little too far." I sigh my surrender and go to talk to Jace.

I greet him with a Hey Goldilocks. He replies with a laugh with no humor in it, " Ha-ha-ha Red, you crack me up. The girlfriend is who has the cute pet name, not the boyfriend." My heart skips, he considers us boyfriend and girlfriend? Well you know what I'm fine with that and I am fine with what I am about to do also. I lean forward and give Jace a not to long but not brief peck on the lips and pull back with a grin. He is grinning back at me with a little bit of surprise, but his deep chuckling tells me that he doesn't mind it. I then remembered that I haven't greeted our friends and I turn around to a circle of shocked faces, well except for Jon and Isabelle. I notice a new face. He is dark skin and muscular and really attractive, but not as attractive as Jace in my opinion. I raise an eyebrow in question. He speaks up with, "I'm Jordan, Maia's boyfriend." I smile shaking his hand with a, "Nice to meet you Jordan," while I am shaking his hand I lean closer to whisper, "Maia is a great girl, and may I ask why everyone is staring at me and Jace?" He laughs out loud and answers, "No one has seen Jace be this nice and genuine with anyone, especially a girlfriend." I nod my head to show that I understand and the warning 5 minute bell rings through the courtyard letting everyone know that school is about to start. I don't have to wave goodbye to everyone, because we all have the same classes. Jace wraps his arms around my waist and we go to our first class. I feel stares on us, but I don't even care because all that matters is that I have Jace.

My first three classes pass pretty uneventfully. When my fourth and final class of the day comes around, gym, I am pumped because we have a sub and that means that we have a free day to just talk and hang out. Jace plops down next to me and asks, "So when do you want our first date to be?" I say Friday. "Sorry, no but this Friday I have to go get a physical for basketball tryouts. How about Saturday? Then, we will have the whole day." I nod and we just have small talk for the rest of the time. When gym class is over, Izzy hands me some clothes to change into for the tryout which is a neon pink sports bra, some purple short shorts and some neon tennis shoes to match the bra. I don't argue with the lack of clothing I am wearing and I follow her to the group of cheerleaders sitting in the bleachers. She explains everything she said this morning to me out loud and another cheerleader comes down to help her with teaching me the complicated cheer and dance. It is a great thing that I catch on fast because they go through everything twice and go back to the bleachers to watch me and begin the actual tryout. I do the cheer which includes many jumps and arm motions, then finish strong with the dance and adding a triple back handspring layout to the end. I beam up at them and Izzy screams, "That was great Clary! All in favor of Clary joining the squad raise your hands!" Everyone but Kaelie and Aline raises their hands and I am handed a bag with all the stuff I will need for the season along with a schedule of games and practices and smiles and congratulations from my new squad. Izzy walks out with me and says, "I knew you would make it! I mean that was amazing Clary! Alright now that that is over, I want to talk to you about Jace and you. What went on last night?" I explain to her everything that went on including my emotional break down and she is staring at me with a weird expression in her eyes. "What?" She just replies with, "Nothing. It's just, you are changing Jace for the better and even though you've been here for only two days, everyone can see it. Everyone saw how his face light up with a genuine smile this morning when he saw you and not his usual annoying as hell arrogant smirk and we could all get used to the new Jace." I feel my cheeks turning bright red and Izzy laughs at my embarrassment.

When we get to the dorm apartment I just collapse into bed with what I am wearing. All that jumping and twirling at the tryout took a lot out of me. I fall asleep thinking of none other than my golden haired angel.

**AN: Alright sorry for this kind of short and filler chapter.** **Just because of my lateness and stuff, I will give you hints at the events of the next chapter. It includes a lil bit of Magus and Simon! **

**Thank for reading and please review, follow and favorite! Remember I still do not have a beta, so my posts are unedited and I apologize if they have a junkload of errors grammatically and junk.**

**QOTC: What is your favorite type of social media as in Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr, etc.?**

**Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6: I Missed You So Much!(Part 1)

**AN: Hola Children! I updated actually twice in one week! I am doing better, and I will hopefully be able to continue updating in a reasonable amount of time. Wait that sounded weird, I mean in a timely manner. Yeah, that sounds more professional. Anyway thank you for reading and on to the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the characters and stuff from TMI. Do I have to keep saying this every chapter? I mean I'm posting on a fanfiction site, of course I am not a world known and famous author who wrote a book that even has its own movie! I'm not that successful! So I might just not do disclaimers now that the message is clear. That was kind of an unnecessary and long explanation, but y'all know me by now to know that I always have unreasonably long authors notes.**

Chapter 6

Clary POV

(Fast Forward to Friday)

As we get out of school for that Friday evening, I look back on my week and can't help but smile as I think about how easy it was for me to fit in here. My only genuine friends back home were Magnus and Simon and I feel my eyes start to tear up because it has only just hit me that I can't see them for another 2 months when spring break comes around. How am I going to live without Magnus' glittery personality, or Simon's stupid gamer shirts? *Phone vibrates in pocket*. As I look at my phone screen my face automatically lights up because it is a text from Jace.

_Jace: Hey babe, just texting you to remind you that I won't be there for a few hours because I am heading off to the doctor to get a physical for basketball tryouts. Uggh!_

_Me: Alright. See you later! ;)_

Well I guess I have the afternoon to myself because I remember Izzy told me that she had to do something, but I have no idea what it was because thanks to Jace I was a little distracted! Why must he be so good looking?! It is completely unnerving, but still in a good way! I can't go too long in the same room without catching myself staring at his angelic features, but I would never tell him that because I fear that his ego may inflate to where it is no longer manageable. I'll just head to the dorm apartment and mope around until I have something to do, or Jace gets back.

When I walk into the apartment I see I have another text from Jace.

_Jace: Clary! Please help me!_

_Me: Jace… What is wrong?_

_Jace: My doctor wasn't here today because a death in the family, but they have this extremely creepy looking fill in doctor that scares the crap out of me!_

_Me: You can't judge him just by the way he looks!_

_Jace: I know, but he and I are going to be in a room alone once he closes this door in like 4 seconds, and I am just a little jizzed at the moment._

_Me: Don't be a baby! _

_Jace: CLARY, HE JUST TOLD ME TO PULL DOWN MY PANTS SO HE COULD EXAMINE MY JUNK. WHAT THE HECK IS THIS FUCKERY!_

_*5 minutes later*_

_Jace: Clary, do not leave me hanging here! I am stalling so hopefully he will just skip that part._

_*45 minutes later*_

_Jace: Shit… worst experience of my life._

The whole time Jace was sending me text messages I was dying of laughter! It is just so funny that someone as arrogant and macho as Jace is scared to show his junk to a doctor who looks a little bit creepy even though he could probably take him in a fight.

I'm kind of tired… I'll just take a nap. I change into some cozy clothes and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Simon POV

As me and Magnus board the plane I can't help but feel like I am about to combust from excitement. Clary and Magnus have been my best friends for as long as I can remember and I don't think we could have handled being separated for too many days at a time, let alone months.

Before Clary left for ASAA, both of us guys never told her that we secretly applied and got in as well. I am a computer and gaming genius while Magnus is going to go into the school as a fashion designer. We told the school that we accepted, but that we had a mess up with transportation so we had to start a few days late. Then, we told Clary that we would see her in a few months when she had spring break. So pretty much we planned the biggest surprise of Clary's life without anyone knowing a bit of information about our little plan, except for our parents of course.

*About 4 hours later*

I wake up in a weird position, whoa I didn't even know I fell asleep. Magnus is sleeping and I have my arms around his neck using him as a pillow while he is just lying lazily as if he was meant to be the pillow. I jerk away from him which in the process wake up a cranky Magnus also. I just don't want anyone to be getting the wrong impression on my sexual orientation even though we have probably been in this position for a while if we were both sleeping and not attentive to how we were looking. "3 minutes until landing in Sacramento, California."

Wow, we are almost there. Less than an hour from meeting Clary!

We go through bag checking and all that and follow a man with a sign of our last names to a limo in the special parking lot in the back of the airport. The driver was really nice and we get to the school safely. Once we get there we go get our room keys and schedules and learn what room Clary is in. She is just down the hall from us! We won't immediately rush to her, we will just let news get around to her about new guys and she will be so surprised!

We get into the room and set up everything and plan out every single minute detail of how we will be meeting with Clary.

Jace POV

I can't believe Clary just left me hanging like that with that poor excuse of a doctor. I am not even going to go see her tonight. I don't know if it's her punishment as much as my own, but we will just have to see.

I can't wait until our date tomorrow! I have it all planned out, we are going to go to the on campus park and have a picnic. It is kind of public, but I want people to know that she is mine, and I also want them to know that they just don't have a chance. When I get to the apartment, I just collapse onto the bed and sleep a dreamless sleep.

**AN: This was just a short chapter. This chapter is going to be sort of like a two part thing, so the next update, I will finish where this chapter was going. Thank for reading!**

**Review, PM me if you have inquires and junk, and favorite, and follow! Thank you guys again! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Missed You So Much!(Part 2)

**AN: Heyooo children! I don't have much to say this week. Besides my mom giving me figurative chest pains my week has been pretty uneventful, so I'ma just get on with this chapter! **

**This will be probably my last disclaimer... I don't own any of Cassandra Clare's stuff! But my ideas are MINEEE! Alright.**

Chapter 7

Simon POV

The next morning Magnus and I wake up, we go to the café to get breakfast and we can already hear the whispers of the new guys. One who is super sparkly and eccentric while the other is a nerdy but cute gamer geek. I also hear whispers that are still circling about the new girl named with the flaming red hair.

Now that I see how fast news travels around this school, which makes our plans to surprise Clary even better. This is going to be perfect.

Clary POV

I wake up Saturday morning in the best mood, because today is my first real date with Jace. He will probably be here around 10 to get me so we can spend the day together. Almost immediately after I wake up the door is thrown open and I am pulled out of bed by over two excited teenage girls who plan to torture me with all of their heat curling contraptions and eyeball poking makeup brushes. I don't even try to fight them, but surrender my face and hair to their prodding fingers.

They push me into the shower and after I get out is when the actual process begins. I feel Izzy swiping at my face and I feel heat on my head from where Maia is styling and drying my unruly flame of red hair. About 2 hours and 10 outfits later, I look at myself in the mirror and I am again flabbergasted at what they have done to me. I look amazing. They have done my face in natural colors that enhance my features, but make it seem like they barely put any on my face. On top of my head there is a braid of my hair surrounding my head like a crown, and my hair falls in soft curled auburn locks down my back and shoulders. They have dressed me in a golden mid-thigh length skater dress and matching gladiator sandals. I look like a goddess and I am almost in tears when I turn to thank them. Before I open my mouth Izzy cuts me off with sneer, "Clary I swear if you mess up what I did to your face, you will be sorry." I laugh and hug them both. "Thank you so much! I love you guys and I am so fortunate that you are my friends!" When I pull back I hear a knock at the door and Izzy and Maia squeal and run to the door telling me to wait until they introduce me and I can walk out. When they leave I sneak on a pair of my small white short shorts, because this dress is a little flowy and I definitely don't want to be flashing strangers.

I hear Jace tell Izzy that if they changed me too much that he would throw out all of her Prada purses. She gasps and tells him that if he ever touched her Prada that, it would be the last thing he'd do.

I chuckle to myself and hear Izzy say with a smile, "Welcome to the stage that beautiful goddess we all know Clary Fray!" I take a deep breath and walk out from my room to where Jace can see me. Even though he didn't go through all that I just went through, when I see him my breath is taken away nonetheless. He is in simple white cargo shorts with a tight shirt almost the same color as my dress. He stares at me with his mouth slightly ajar. I smile beaming because I can affect him the same way he does to me. I stand there with my hand on my hip and say, "See something you like?" He seems to come back to the present and his face turns into a smirk and he says with equally as much sass, "Yea! But, don't act like you weren't checking me out all the same!" I laugh and run grabbing his hand while skipping out the door yelling my thanks and goodbyes to Izzy and Maia who I see are squealing and jumping up and down. This is going to be a great day.

Jace POV

I wake up and shower and get dressed so I can enjoy my day with Clary. It is our first real date and even she doesn't know exactly how excited I am for it.

I get to Clary's around 10 and when I knock on the door I hear feet running to the door and laughter. I chuckle to myself; she is just as excited as me. The door opens and Izzy and Maia are there beaming and before Iz says anything I let her know that I was willing to destroy her expensive Prada purses if she altered Clary to where she isn't the natural Clary I love. Izzy glowers at me and with a quick wit she shoots back at me, "If you ever touch my Prada, it will be the last thing you do Jace Herondale." She steps to the side so I can step into the apartment and announces Clary to come out.

When I see Clary my breath is knocked straight out of my body. She is the only girl that has ever made me react like this to just seeing her before. She looks beautiful, she looks like a goddess and I know I look like a Greek god, so she is perfect for me. She smile and puts her hand on her hip. "See something you like?" She is perfect for me, especially when I see she also has some arrogance behind her sweet and soft exterior. I shoot back, "Yea! But, don't act like you weren't checking me out all the same!" She laughs and skips out of the door laughing and saying her goodbyes to Iz and Maia.

She is going to be excited at what I have planned. We are going to go to the beach and have fun all day. I secretly had the girls pack Clary a bag with a swim suit and cover up in case she wants to get into the water. We head to my car and I drive to Taki's, an expensive and fancy restaurant, so we can have our actual date and then spend the rest of the day having fun. I also planned to have dinner with all of our friends just so today can be a fun day; it doesn't have to be just me and her.

When we get to Taki's everything goes just as planned. She thinks I'm so romantic with the dim lighting of the place, the candles, and the flowers. When we got back to the car I told her about everyone planning to have dinner today at the café I on campus. She said she just wanted to go back to my room and we can spend the rest of the day together until dinner since it is already about 1 pm.

I agree to the change of plans and we drive about 30 minutes until we get back to the campus and go to my dorm apartment that I share with Jon. When we get there I am glad to see that it is empty. Clary pops in 21 Jump Street and we watch laughing every time something funny happens. I hear her giggle and say, "OMG. Channing Tatum is soo sexy!" I snap my head in her direction and say, "Excuse me, but he ain't as sexy as this sexy beast!" While I'm saying that, I get up pulling my shirt up while rolling my torso imitating some of the moves I'm sure ole Chan Chan used in Magic Mike. She just laughs and says that I'm too crazy for my own good. When the movie finishes it is already about 3 pm, so I tell her we should play 20 questions or some games until 5 rolls around. She agrees and 20 questions turns into 200 questions and I am glad I suggested this because I am learning so much about Clary. I know her favorite color all the way to her most embarrassing story. When I look back at my phone to check the time I see I have a text from Izzy saying that we better be at the café in 10 minutes. We get up and head to where the others are.

Simon POV

Even though we came to eat breakfast here this morning, we are back at the same café to eat dinner because we don't know much about this school yet, so we have to wait until we actually speak to Clary to get the inside dish on the best place to eat and what not.

Across the café I see what looks like a group of populars. I catch one of them exclaim, "Where is Clary and Jace!" Oh, so Clary is a part of the populars? Way to go Clary! I guess our plan is going into action a little bit earlier than anticipated but that is even better. I was restraining myself from just going to Clary's dorm apartment. Magnus is beaming right beside me jumping in his seat. The door chimes and in walks Clary and another guy.

My mouth falls open and I hear Magnus squeal in delight. Clary looks amazing! She looks like a freakin' goddess right now. She goes over to the group of populars and she sits down. I can't help but feel a little jealous at the looks I see her and the boy she came in with exchanging. They look like they could even be in love, but she has only been here a week so that is impossible.

"Magnus, we'll just walk be and stand with our back in front of the table, and she will be soo surprised." Magnus replies to my quick plan with, "Alright my dear! This is exciting!"

Clary POV

Two guys walk up with their faces down and they stand right in front of our table, but they have their backs turned to us. There is something familiar about these two guys and I am about to ask them if I know them when I do a double take and yell, "OH MY GOSH!" Everyone at the table jumps in alarm, and Simon and Magnus turn around. I run up to Magnus hug him, and then I jump into Simon's outstretched arms. "Oh my gosh! I missed you guys so much!" I hear a cough and see a kind of agitated Jace, and the rest of the table gaping at us. It isn't until then that I remember I am wearing a dress and that I have my legs wrapped around Simon's hips with my arms around his neck and his hands on my bottom supporting my weight. He isn't the buffest guy, so he has to use both his arms and hands to hold me up. Oops, Jace probably isn't ahppy about Simon's hands right now. I hop down from him and show my shorts under my dress. I look to the table and say, "I guess it was a good idea to sneak these on under this dress huh?" I hear a couple stifled laughs and see Jace giving Simon a glare that should be turning Simon into a pile of ash about now. I feel Simon's hand on my waist pulling me closer to him and hear him whisper into my ear, "Clary, why is Goldie over here trying to burn me into ash?"

I laugh out loud and say, "Guys, these are my two best friends from back in Myrtle Beach." I see everyone's faces go from confusion to realization. "Is it fine if they eat with us?" Everyone nods and I see Magnus take the seat next to Alec giving him a wink. Alec blushes furiously, and I will have to ask him later, because I think he might be gay. Why else would he have that reaction to a gay guy winking at him? Then I see Simon take the empty seat next to Isabelle. She looks at him and smiles; I'll have to ask her later about her thoughts on Simon also. Within a couple of minutes everyone is laughing and talking together, and I am glad to see that Magnus and Simon will fit in great with my new group of friends. I turn to Jace and say, "I saw how you were looking at Simon earlier, and I just wanted you to know that I only have my eyes looking for you, and you don't have to worry about me being taken away from you." He looks at me with a smile and says, "It is the same with me for you Clary, and I wasn't worried about that nerd taking you away from me. I mean look at this." It was with so much arrogance I have no choice but to laugh. The rest of the night goes smoothly and we all leave the café together, but the guys branch off to their dorm apartments and us girls branch the other direction. When we get back to the apartment I change into some shorts and a tank and drift off to sleep dreaming about my amazing day.

**AN: I know my beginnings and endings are kind of lame… but anyway, I wrote a kind of long chapter to make up for the short chapters I have been posting, so I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Question of the Chapter is:**

**What grade in school are you in? (I hope I haven't asked this before)**


End file.
